For Love and Laptops
by Hogwarts-Honey-Bee
Summary: When Draco loses Pansy by uncontrollable events, will he be able to win her back with the christmas present she gave him...or will a certain someone help him see the right path...and will they want to go down it as well?...ch 10 up
1. The Crazy Idea

"Draco Malfoy, we are through!!!" Pansy Parkinson was standig in the Slytherin Common room, her face beet red, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Pansy..." Draco was trying to explain to her what had just happened. "SHE kissed ME... I had no idea that she was going to... to..do that"

"Oh..." Pansy glared "And I suppose that you just kindof pushed her away and told her not to? NO YOU MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT!" she spun around to face the fire so Draco couldn't see her tears. "How could you? How could you do that to me Draco?I thought we had something special!"

Draco hadn't the faintest idea what to say... sure Ginny had kissed him with out warning... but did he resist?

No...as a matter of fact he let her go right on kissing. He felt like such an ass.

"Pansy...I'm so sorry..."

Pansy whipped around, "sorry?... SORRY?...Draco...sorry dosen't cut it... You kissed another girl. How do you think that makes someone feel?" She had the most dangerouse look in her eyes. "how do you think that makes someone like ME feel?"

Draco still didn't know what to say. So he just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Pansy, I love you."

She looked at him and sighed. "Well Draco Malfoy you have a very funny way of showing it." She picked up her book bag that she had thrown across the room. "That's why i think we should see new people."

Draco's face went as white as his hair. "B-but...pansy I-"

"That's it Draco.. I've made my decision...we're through talking about this..."

"PANSY..."

"We are THROUGH!"

At that point, Pansy Parkinson,teary eyed and red faced, stormed out of the common room faster than a person who'd just ate one of Fred's and George's Sick Chews.

Draco punched the wall causing his knuckles to bleed and throb with pain. How could he be so stupid?

He had to get her back somehow. There had to be some way. He couldn't live without the love of his life.

Then he spyed the laptop that she had given him for Christmas and had an idea.


	2. I didn't See This Coming

"Hermione!" Draco malfoy was running down the hall, trying to catch up with someone that you would never expect him to...

"Hermione wait up!" he called out to him.

"Oh what does that git want?" Ron asked himself out loud.

Hermione turned around. She saw Draco Malfoy trying to catch up with her and looked puzzled. "are you trying to catch up with me?" she asked.

"No smart one," Draco answered "I was trying to catch up with the ghost behind you."

Ron, who had the mind of a mouse, looked behind himself. "where? I don't see any ghost..."

Hermione rolled her eyes "It's called "sarcasm" Ron..."

Ron looked puzzled "The ghosts name is 'Sarcasm'?"

_Oh my God could he BE any thicker?!_

Draco was getting annoyed so he just came out with it. "Listen Mud- uhh Hermione...I never thought that this day would come but....I... Oh bloody hell... I need your help..."

Upon hearing these words, a wicked smile spread across Hermione's face..." Oh.. so now you need my help.. you treat me like dirt for 5 years and now suddenly you want MY help..."

Ron returned Hermione's wicked smile "hit the road malfoy!" he said.

They both were just about to leave when Draco decided he would make them stay. He put a leg lock curse on the both of them.

Ron fell on the floor."Bloody Hell that hurt!!!" he half yelled half whispered in pain, clutching his arm. Mione almost would have lost her balance as well if it hadn't been for the wall..."What in blazes do you think you're doing?" she yelled at Draco...

"I'm sorry Hermione but I really need your help... I'll do a counter curse if you help me out here.. Its about Pansy..." Draco looked like he was actually on the verge of crying. "Please Hermione... your the only one who can help me..."

Hermione was suprised to hear her actual name crossing the lips of her worst enemy... "Ok...Ma-... er...Draco.. I'm listening..."


	3. Yahoo IM so Confused

Ok ok here's the new chapter... I haven't gotten many reviews but that's ok because I'm confident there will be more lol... alrighty...

Chapter 3- "Yahoo 'I.M.' confused...."

Draco frantically pulled Hermione by her wrist up the stairs in desperation... _Good Lord_ He thought to himself _I never thought I'd be pulling Mudblood up to my room in such a rage..._ he laughed inside at his cringeworthy joke..._yeah right...good thing...if it were Pansy, we wouldn't be rushing to get on a computer..but we would be rushing to "get our makeout on"... _he chuckled as he half walked half ran...

He could tell Hermione was getting tired...

"Why, may I ask are we racing up to your common room?" she panted.

"You'll see when we get there... just shut up and c'mon"...Draco didn't even glance back at her...

She still didn't have the faintest Idea as to why Malfoy needed her help... she also wasn't very exited to be of service to the rudest, and most nausiating boy in the school. But she wasn't about to stoop to his level and deny all hope of whatever it was he was worried about.

When they finally got to the commonroom entrance Draco let go of Hermione. She rubberd her wrist but thought nothing more of it because there was something else to be taken care of and it seemed rather important.

"_Pureblood_" Draco exclaimed...hermione shuddered at the awesomly hurtful password But then again It's not like i wasn't expecting it she thought. The portrait swung open and Draco once again grabbed Hermione's wrist (Without as much force this time) and led her into the common room.

The two met paths with Goyle on his way to the great hall for supper no doubt. When he saw Draco holding the Wrist of Granger, he almost passed out. "Draco!?... what in bloody hell is that doing in here?!" he pointed a fat finger in hermione's derection.

"oh do shove off you fat loathsome brute" she shot back at him.

Draco was impatient and was becoming annoyed.. "Just forget it Goyle...it's none of your fucking buisness" he glared at goyle which was a sign for him to leave immediatly. he obeyed.

"Now that he's taken care of," Draco led Hermione up the black starcase into his room. It was exactly like hers only green and black as it should be. But Lying on his four poster bed was something Hermione couldn't beleive he had his hands on.

"Is that a laptop?" she asked exitedly. Hermione had one herself and never hesitated to chat with friends back home into late hours of the night.

"No Mudblood it's a fucking ice cream cone...what in bloody hell does it look like???" he said getting more and more impatient...

Hermione glared at him "I don't have to help you, you know.."

"I know" Draco sighed "I'm....Sorry" _FUCK_ he thought _this isn't going to be such a walk in the park now is it???.... I'm actually going to have to be nice to Granger. wow..._

He decided to move to the bed and open the laptop. As he was doing this he eyed Hermione. She was standing by the doorway, as if afraid to come in. "Well don't just stand there like a bloody buffoon..." he told her "C'mere I need your help with this thing..."

Hermione hesitated but allowed herself to walk over to the bedside anyhow... "what's the problem, Malfoy?" she asked eyeing the new laptop. _It's beutiful_ she thought _so sleek and so much smaller than mine.. dammit Malfoy how did you get your hands on this?!?_

"So...how did you get your hands on this?" she asked him.

Draco looked up at her "I'm not here to tell you my life story.." He sneered up at her I just wanna know how it works..." he pressed some of the keys curiously. Nothing happened. "Bloody hell..." he yelled "why?!?" he pushed the laptop off his lap and threw his pillow into a corner of the room.

Hermione laughed. "Well for one thing E and K will not get you anywhere on thier own because they're just letters...they're for typing with"

"For** what** with?" Draco asked. "What in blazes is this 'typing'?"

Hermione could tell this would be a long process.


	4. DanceswithferretsDM

OK OK... I spent all night finishing writing this Chapter for you guys!! lol.....thanks for the reviews everyone!.. . I'm glad you like it.. some of you are confused about the whole laptop thing... But when I thought of this story I waswatching this TV showand I dunno...I guess Something confusing for Malfoy's Christmas present, would show his arrogant and annoyed side that we all know and love sarcasm

anyhow...since wizards have nothing to do with computers I decided on a laptop..tee hee but you're right.. it's pretty damn weird having Draco mess around with a computer... but that's why our well-known and loved Muggle born Hermione Granger is helping him... ok here goes...

"**DancesWithFerretsDM"- Chapter 4 **

Hermione picked up the laptop and opened it once more. "Now" she turned to Draco "Will you finally answer my question?"

"Sure if you'll repeat it..." Draco didn't look at Hermione, instead he stared blankly at the computer desktop.

"My question," Hermione shifted "Was Why do you need my help Malfoy?"

Draco finally looked at her... "You want the truth or and egotistical lie Granger?" he smirked. "Because I'm happy with giving you an egotistical lie to help keep up my image..."

Hermione glared "you re so pig-headed!...of course I would want the truth!"

Draco smiled "Ok just checking on it... ok Mud- er...Hermi-...uhh....Granger" He began to tell her about him and Pansy and the whole thing with Ginny and how the two of them were "through". Hermione listened and didn't make any comments until he was done telling his story... She then sighed. "So what does all of this have to do with me?" she asked him, curious and puzzled at the whole ordeal.

Upon hearing this question, Draco didn't know what to say. He didn't want to compliment Mudblood, but it looked as though he had to tell her what was going on. "Well," he stated, "look Granger, I'm not blind...You are of course a Mudblood..."Hermione gave him a shocked glare, but he ignored it "Let me ask you something... can you or can you not talk to people on this thing?"

Hermione shrugged "well yes of course you can...There's lots of ways...AOL, MSN, yahoo-"

"Yahoo!" Draco interrupted her "That's the one!!! Pansy said something about a 'Yahoo Messenger!'"...he smiled "Look Granger.. You need to make it so that I have this so-called "Yahoo"-y thing on this laptop, so that I can talk to Pansy as an anonymous'Typer' or whatever, and Win her back!!!"

Despite herself, Hermione had to laugh... "Oh wow..." she shook her head " It's so funny" she smirked. Draco looked confused "What? he asked her.

"seeing a bad-ass like you go all mushy for a girl..." She smirked.

Draco glared at her "Just shut your mouth! It's not Like I Love her or anything" he lied... of course he loved Pansy... she was so loyal and wonderful and beautiful...and an awesome sex partner...but he wasn't about to let ol' Mudblood know that! "Do you want to help me or not!?" he shot back at her, his eyes full of hatred and regret. She just sat there and Glared.

"Well actually no, Malfoy!" she stated "I would much rather be reading right now or watching Ron kick Harry's ass at Wizards chess. But instead of stooping to YOUR level," (she put a lot of emphasis on the wordsYOUR level) "I have decided to stay here..."

Draco glared at her, but his face slowly turned into a smirk. "It's because" he leaned back and put his hands behind his head "You can NOT resist me!"

This caused Hermione to laugh again "Good lord Malfoy, I wouldn't touch you if you were the last Wizard on Earth..."

"Good!" Draco's smirk was wiped off his face "Because If I was the last Wizard on Earth, I wouldn't touch you either! You filthy..." ...

Draco hesitated.

"....no.." He stopped himself "I'm not going to say it...wouldn't want you 'walking away'..." he said sarcastically.

Hermione was shocked. _wow_ she _thought to herself he actually didn't say that awful word...hmmm..maybe he wont be such an ass..._

_"_Ok Malfoy," She opened the Internet icon. "What do you say we get on with this nonsense of yours?"

Despite everything his father taught him, Draco smiled at a muggle-born. "Let's...it's about time.."

After Hermione had finished installing Yahoo messenger she hesitated. "Wait a minit...you need an email..."

Draco looked confused "What the hell's an "email"?" he asked.

"well," Hermione opened up the internet icon again "the 'E' stands for 'electronic' which, in this case means, if you send a person mail over the web they will get it in a matter of minits. It's pretty convenient.."

Draco was fascinated... Mail in a matter of minits?...how bloody brilliant was that?!?...maybe muggles WERE put on this earth for some use...

No!...all muggles tried to do was make things more convenient. Bloody hell they were still good-for-nothing bloats! But still....this was truly fascinating...

Hermione saw the awed look on Dracos face and smiled. "Pretty neat huh?"

Draco wiped the "amazed" look off his face "It's...It's all right.."

"ok," she clicked on the register button. "What do you want your email address to be?"

Draco raised one eyebrow in confusion "My email what?" he asked.

"Your email address..."

"What the hell is an email address?"

"Like a nick name...with numbers after it..." _Good Lord do I have to spell it out for you, Malfoy?_ she thought

Draco thought for a moment. "How 'bout...**_sexgod69_**!" he smirked. Hermione had to roll her eyes.

"No," she thought about the nickname "As much as i hate believing it, you're already labeled that around here, and Pansy might know it was you..." she thought for a moment more and smiled "It's too bad too because **_DanceswithferretsDM_** would be so perfect for you, wouldn't you agree?" she asked him.

Draco shot a drop-it-or-I-Might-Kill-you look in Hermione's derection. "Real cute" he said glaring at her "Now shut up..."

Hermione sighed. "What is your name going to be Malfoy?" she asked him getting a bit agitated.

Draco looked up at the ceiling as if asking it for an answer "Howabout....**_PermafrostSerpent27_**!!!" he exclaimed.

now it was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow "Permafrost?" she looked straight at him "You do realize that means frozen...?"

"yeah...so?"

"And a serpent is a snake, right?"

"Yes...What the hell's your point, Granger?"

"Well" hermione choked back a giggle "You do realize that that's basically calling yourself 'frozen snake'???"

Draco scowled "well we can go back to **_sexgod69_** if you want!"

"No, no," Hermione sighed "'Frozen snake' is perfectly fine..."

"That's PERMAFROST Serpent!" Draco snapped.

"ok, ok" Hermione typed in his strangely chosen email address and filled in required information..."What do you want your password to be?"

Draco thought again and smiled "sexgod69..." he stated. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ok there's the new chapter... I'm creating the 5th one as we speak so be patient.. lol and some of you say you know where your going.. well I'm having such a dilemma with the ending that even I don't know lol... and i don't know how to spell "minuit" or whatever! I know..sad...


	5. Just out of Curiosity

Ok ladys and germs here's the 5th chappy!!! I have 5 reviews for this story so far and they're all good ones.. thx so much! Special thank you shout outs to:

**slyswn28, Valancy and Miranda, and Slytherine-girl TF lover!!!**

**Slyswn28- I'm glad I caught your attention, lol Thx for both your reviews!**

**Valancy and Miranda- Thanks for your reviews...lol I know people are getting used to the laptop thing.. lol I'm glad your reading...**

**Slytherine-girl TF lover- Thank you for helping me spell minute...lol I feel dumb but not embarrased! lol and don't worry, I don't plan on having hermione and Draco together..but I don't plan on making Pansy a slut either...lol...and I'm not sure how it will end yet but it will be good i promise...**

ok enough...heres the 5th Chapter...hope ya like it...

**"Just out of Curiosity" -Chapter 5**

"You really want your password to be **_sexgod69_**, huh?" Hermione asked, already knowing his response.

Draco smirked "Well, I'd never forget it..." he replied.

Hermione gave up "Ok...your name is and your password is **_sexgod69_**...now there's just two more things we need to cover before I leave.. I'm tired." she yawned. "It's almost 10:30...and we both have classes tommorrow.."

Draco yawned after Hermione, as if it were contagious "ok..what are the two things we need to cover then?" he asked her.

Hermione closed the laptop. "I have two more questions for you..." she spoke in a low voice, like she didn't want the walls to hear or something. "One...why didn't you go to another muggleborn for help...or even a half and half witch or wizard.. i mean even Harry could-"

"Potter?!?" Draco innterrupted her "You actually think that i would go to POTTER for help?!?.." he almost wanted to laugh, but held it back "Listen...do you actually think Potter would want to help me?"

"No, but that still dosen't answer my question, Malfoy...why me?"

"Because, Granger..." Draco sighed. _Why did she have to ask that question??? Now I'm going to have to compliment her and thats the one thing I hate most! _he thought...

"Look" he began again "Granger... Even if there was a half civil muggle-born in this school, God know's they are in a different house and already loath me... The truth is that your the only muggle-born that I knew would be civil and help me out... Bloody hell! I can't believe I'm telling you this, But your the only person I thought to be smart enough..you know since you are sort of a bookworm..."

Hermione wasn't suprised that he had called her civil but calling her a "smart bookworm" coming from Draco Malfoy's mouth was a compliment "Thanks I guess..."

"Don't mention it..." Draco cleared his throat "Now..what was your other question so that you can leave and let me sleep...your kindof giving me a headache..." he rubbed his forhead, pretending to be in pain.

Hermione glared but smiled anyway "It's ok malfoy... I know your only saying that to keep up your image because you wouldn't want me telling people that we actually had a conversation..I'll forgive you..."

"You'll FORGIVE me?" he asked looking at her as if she were a slug or some other vile creature... "I'm not covering up anything Mud-...Granger... I would however like to get some sleep so if you don't mind finishing up your questions..."

"Right right" hermione had almost forgotten "Alright...just out of curiosity.. why 27?"

"What?"

"On your name.. you chose permafrostserpant27....why 27?"

Once again Draco's wicked smile danced across his face... "Do your really wanna know???" he asked her.

"Sure...what's 27 stand for?"

"Are you sure you wanna know..."

"Yes Malfoy, curiosity has gotten the best of me..."

"Curiosity cilled the cat you know..."

"For heaven sake just tell me!!!"

"Ok ok" Draco leaned back comfortably... "Thats How many girls I've taken 'to bed' in this particular room.."

Hermione's eyes got wide... she jumped up as fast as she could. "Gross!!! I can't believe I sat on your bed!" she felt disgusting.

"What you don't think i wash the sheets?!?"

"I don't know Malfoy, with you anything's possible isn't it?!?..." Hermione sighed "I'm going to bed...Good night Mr. Malfoy...we can work on it more tommorrow..."

Draco smirked "Night Granger...pleasent fucking dreams..."

Hermione sighed, shook her head, and left the room.

Ok...whatcha think????.... I hope ya like it and stuff... review and yeah... ok ...


	6. Please Think about this

Ok peeps.... trumpets sound the 6th Chapter!!! yay! ...ok ok.. when we last heard from the two Hermione was leaving.. this part takes place while she's walking down the hall and stuff mkay????.. ok...

Think about this please- Chapter 6

Hermione walked slowly back to her common room. She had a lot on her mind. Was this all some dumb trick or was Draco actually being civil?...It was kinda like one of those _Ripleys believe it or not_ things that she had watched on muggle TV.

Draco had a lot on his mind too. He and Granger had actually talked to eachother for moments without snapping rude remarks... And even though he hated her passionatly...it seemed as though she didn't hate him.. only disliked him... so why was she helping him again???... he had no idea and had other things on his mind as well..

The two had agreed to meet in the same place at 7 PM the next evening. Draco only hoped that there would be no rumors about him and the filthy mudblood doing things. Goyle had seen them walk in together, and he wasn't very trustworthy. _If he says anything I'll kick his candy ass to china_ though Draco. This helped calm his nerves, thinking about kicking the shit out of Goyle. he chuckled to himself and decided to get some sleep. he would worry about rumors in the morning.

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room to find Ron, Harry, and surprisingly Nevilleall sitting by the fire and glaring at her for a reason she already knew. _Oh God, I don't need this now_ she thought

She tried to run away from thier bad additudes "Hello boys I'm going to get some shut eye now I'm-"

"Wait Just a minute Hermione Granger..." Ron got up out of his comfy armchair looking disgusted. "Just what do you think your doing leaving me in a leg locker curse and running up to help Malfoy with his 'desperate needs'?!?"...he held up both hands and made finger quotes.

hermione's eyes got wide... In Malfoys desperate attempt to get her help, he had ran away dragging her behind him and left Ron in a leg locker curse in the middle of the hallway. She covered her mouth "Ron I am so sorry!"....was all she could mutter...

Ron's ears were as pink as his untidy carrot top head. "It's waaaayyy to late for apoalgies... besides... that dosen't bother me any more... what DOES bother me is that it's malfoy... Draco Malfoy!!! You have NO idea who your dealing with... "

"Ron, I can take care of myself!!!" she snapped back at him.

"Well your doing a hell of a good job aren't you?!?"

"Why do you care? It's not like you boys had any free time..what with all those Quidditch practices harry has assigned!!!"

It was Harry's turn to jump in "This has NOTHING to do with quidditch.. this has to do with us caring about you getting hurt..."

Hermione laughed "How could he hurt me.. he's an annoying perverted Slytherine..."

"Exactly!" Ron was going absolutly mad "he's probably trying to get you in the sack or something!"

"Oh sure Ron ...thats the ONLY reason he would come to help me right... because I'm just a stupid git that will do anything right?!?" Hermione was furiouse.

"I didn't say any of that Hermione!"

"because if that's what you think Ronald, then YOU are the stupid Git!"

"I didn't say any of that Mione! You're putting words into my mouth!"

Neville was still sitting on the couch. "People!" he yelled

"I thought i had gained your guyses trust" Hermione was on the verge of crying.

"....people" Neville protested.

"We do trust you, it's just that-"

"PEOPLE!!!!" Neville had had enough.

Everyone was silent as they looked his way. He got up off the couch and walked up to Hermione. He took both her hands in his and stared into her brown eyes with a merciful look about his face.

"Mione" he looked so scared "please... think about what your doing...for me.. because I really don't want to see you get hurt... you're my friend and if anything happened to you I might have to do something and you KNOW that would terrify me to death..."

Hermione smiled "I appreciate you're care... and," she shot a glare at Ron and Harry "I appreciate your civil reasoning Neville..." she kissed him on the cheek. "But you're forgetting that I am smarter than a so called Draco Malfoy... I promise to be careful..."...she pulled her hands out of Neville's light grasp and left the three with a "good night..sweet dreams"...

Ron and Harry were left incredibly mad. "Can you believe her?!?" Ron stated "She's gone completly bloody mad!!!"

Harry didn't say anything... he got up and went to his corridor, to angry to speak. Ron followed. "Are you coming Neville?" he asked the dazed kid sitting on the couch.

"No..." Neville said "I'll be in later.. I don't feel like sleeping..."

Ron shrugged and left him there. Neville had obviously never been kissed by a girl and Ron knew from experience that the after affect was something to think about.

The next morning hermione woke up, dreading breakfast. She knew that Ron and harry would try to pitch her more crap about Malfoy, and she didn't need that today...infact she though I don't need it any day.

She sighed and got up out of bed.. atleast it was casual Friday. She could wear whatever she wanted instead of her robes.. Change was nice

**(A/N: I know I know.. I thought casual friday would be cute... besides robes get boring right?)**

She decided on light blue jeans and a green long-sleeve Label tee that stated the word "Bookworm" on the front. there was a picture of a cartooney inchworm wearing glasses underneath the writing. _How perfect_ she thought _labeled._ she pulled on her brown lace up oxfords, brushed her hair and headed out the door.

No one was in the common room. They were all down eating breakfast. Hermione decided to head down there as well... She had missed Dinner the night before and was utterly famished _Damn Malfoy, making me miss a meal _she sighed_. Oh well... he missed a meal too so I guess we're even... _

Hermione entered the great hall and sat on the other side of the table, facing the very much still angry harry and Ron.

"Have a good sleep, did you?" Ron asked sarcasticly.

Hermione shot a glare his way "Just peachy! And i had the funniest dream ...about two best friends and one of them doubting the trust of the other!!"

"Just DROP it you two!" Harry exclaimed.

The rest of the morning was quiet, as the trio ate thier breakfast. hermione couldn't even taste the food, she was too angry with Ron.

She glanced at the Slytherine table to find Pansy sitting next to some Slytherine boy who was NOT Malfoy. She then spotted malfoy at the other end of the table Glaring at the boy with utmost hatred in his eyes. _Poor thing_ she thought _Even if he's the meanest jerk in the school, he shouldn't have to take that!_

Hermione was a bit mad with Ginny as well but decided to let it go. Gin had been crushing on Malfoy for the longest time, it was just a mtter of time before she did something about it.

"Hey Mione!" Ginny was late but showed up for breakfast and sat next to Hermione.

_Speak of the devil_ Hermione thought.

At the Slytherine table, Draco wanted to die. Pansy was talking to some 5th year and hanging all over him. She had heard about Him and Hermione from an unknown source and decided to flirt with the first thing she saw. Draco was so mad, he wanted to punch the 5th year in the face. _Calm yourself_ he told himself _Granger will fix everything... wow Granger's helping me fix something...it's still un-believable.._

ok peeps!!! that's the sixth chapter!!! I hope you like that one.. the next one will be better... I'll prolly update to the 7th Chappy tommorrw... hope thats ok.. ok... review plz!!!


	7. slytherinerawks16

Hey... look it's Chapter 7!!! this is so kewl...

**shout out to Slytherine-girl TF lover!!!-** thanks a bunch.. I wasn't sure if peeps would like the whole 'casual Friday' thing but you do and so far you've been so kewl.. shpanx!!! I still don't know who Draco will end up with.. who knows.. I'll keep you and everyone else guessing...including myself lol... :)

**Also Shout out to wrc g-rp!!!** -Thanks I'm glad you like it!!! :)

I love this story... It's unlike the stuff I've written I guess... I'm glad you guys like it! K enough of my bickering ...on with Chapter 7 right?

"Slytherine rawks16"- Chapter 7

Hermione was walking to the Slytherine common room, not sure if she would be throttled by the students inhabiting it. As she came to the portrait she muttered "pureblood"

The entrance opened and she made her way inside. She found Draco sitting on one of the couches, reading a magazine entitled 'Witch weekly' and smiling to himself. hermione wasn't stupid. She knew he was looking at porn. This made her want to puke and she caught herself wishing to be able to throw up on command, because this would be the opportunity.

Draco noticed her and quickly shoved the magazine under the couch "You're early" he said getting up quickly and zipping up his pants.

Hermione was disgusted. "Lets get this over with before I wretch..." she put her hand on her head as if getting a migraine. Draco's cheeks went pink as a valentine.

"Fine.." he muttered. "c'mon"

They made their way up to his room. When they entered Hermione found the laptop sitting on his desk, accompanied by two chairs. He must have gotten the clue that she would no longer sit on his bed.

Draco made his way over to the laptop and opened it. "ok what else do we need to cover Granger?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "well Malfoy, in order to become a 'Typer' you need to know how to type.

Draco laughed "You mean spell out words by pressing keys??? Piece of cake!"

"You sure Malfoy?"

"I'm positive Granger!"

"Ok" hermione sighed "Type 'cat' 5 times" she told him almost as if commanding.

Draco raised one eyebrow "Cat!?!" he said "Cat! bloody hell Granger can't I type something a little less 1st yearish?!?"

Hermione smirked "ok Malfoy... type Permafrost 5 times then"

Draco scowled. "Cat's fine!"

His two index fingers moved slowly over the keyboard as he clicked out the word 'cat' 5 times. "there! happy?" he asked looking over his work...

"Not bad" hermione nodded her head in approvment "but you can use all your fingers you know.. not just those two..."

"Well if your so smart" he glared at her "Then you do it!"

Hermione smiled. As soon as her fingers touched the keys, they started typing at immense speed. She spelled out this:

_Hello! My name is Hermione Granger, and I am proving to my 'good friend' here that you can infact type with other fingers, and not just your index fingers. He is looking at the keyboard right now in amazement at my quick moving fingers. I know what he is thinking. He is thinking "How am I going to learn to do that?" but I will assure you Draco Malfoy, It isn't too hard to learn._

Draco read this and laughed. "That's not what I was thinking Granger..."he lied.

"Oh???" Hermione asked in a sure-whatever voice. "Don't worry Malfoy you'll be able to do that...soon..." she turned the keyboard back to him "spell more words... try to use your other fingers....you'll get faster, I promise..."

Draco eyed her suspiciously... "Fine..whatever"

he got to work typing....

After Draco had gotten much faster at typing he started spelling out sentences...Hermione had to show him where the 'space bar' was but afterwards he was pretty independent....

Hermione was amazed... _wow_ she thought _In less than an hour he's typing faster than Ron...thats pretty good._ She smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling about Granger?" Draco asked over his typing.

"Nothing.." she said "It's just that... I am such a brilliant teacher..."

Draco coughed a laugh her way "HA! Yeah right keep telling yourself that..."

Hermione looked at him confused "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"This is all MY talent Granger... I am a born Typer...you had nothing to do with it..."

"sure..." Hermione rolled her eyes... that was just like him...

"Ok" Draco sighed "I think I'm finished learning how to type..." he looked her way "Will you please continue?"

Hermione threw a sarcastic grin his way "Oh, now I have something to do with it?"

"God Granger!" Draco was restless "I didn't mean it THAT way...don't get your panties up in a bunch..."

Hermione practically snatched the laptop off the desk and into her lap. "Ok I'm signing you in... in order to sign YOURSELF in you need your name and password which i assume you have written down still right?"

"Right you are!" he said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Ok...your signed in...lets check out some chat rooms and find your woman.." hermione entered the chatroom options and found a room labeled _Witches and Wizards_... "Hmmm...I've never seen this one' she stated.. she read the description

_This is a room for Witches and wizards only.. and don't worry about muggles, the room has a spell cast over it so they can't see it.. only witches and wizards join!_

Draco read along and smiled "She has to be in there!" he shrieked "Go there, there Granger!!!" he pointed to the room.

hermione went into the room. "wait, hold the phone..."

"What?!" Draco exclaimed impatiently

"What's her address???" hermione asked, getting a bit worried.

Draco didn't seem worried. "You of all people should know that planning ahead is the best way to go Granger.." he pulled out another paper that read 

****"I never thought I'd say this but, awesome job Malfoy!" Hermione typed in the address in the search box.

A few came up as well as pansy's address.

"She's not online right now Malfoy..I'm going to add her to your yahoo messenger... when she gets on tell her your an anonymous admirer and say that you were looking at her profile and she's gorgeous... muster up anything else you can find.. got it?"

Draco smiled "I think so.. I might need your address though for further reference and information." he told her.

Hermione flipped over the paper and wrote out her email... "there" she told him... "I'm gunna go now.. it looks like you have everything under control..." she got up and was headed for the door. "wait Granger!" Draco called after her.

She spun around "Something else?" she asked.

"Just.....thanks..." he told her.

Hermione smiled "no problem... keep me updated ok?"

"you got it... night!"

"Night Malfoy.."

With that she left him alone. he picked up the piece of paper which she scribbled out her address...

it read BookwormHG123

ha ha! what do you think?...do you love it!?.. lol j/p but yeah that's the 7th chapter... ok I'm totally confused about something...oh well I'll ask ya about it later when it's a problem.. lol


	8. Transfigure for Life

hey hey hey peeps... ok chapter 8 but before that...shout outs to Slytherine-girl TF lover, preciousonee, Princess JB for their awesome reviews for Chapter 7.. I'm so glad you're liking my story!!! :)...

....ok Chapter 8!!! yayness!!!

Transfigure for Life- Chapter 8

Draco sat on his four poster bed pondering how to add people to his yahoo. He hadn't the faintest idea what to do next. A sign in the corner of his IM read **_Welcome PermafrostSerpant27_**...he was so amazed at everything this computer could do. _I can not...no I WILL not bring myself tobelieve that muggles created this_ he told himself.

After tryingnumerous times withoutsuccess, hedecided that he was an idiot when it came adding people...and he still hadn't added Hermione, so she was no help right now. "Bloody hell!!!" he shouted outloud, not meaning to.

At that moment Blaise Zabini came in to see what all the ruckus was about... "Hey Draco," he looked around the room and then eyed Draco's laptop sitting open on his bed. "What the hell is that?" he asked pointing to it.

"None of your business, Blaise!" He snapped "Now leave me alone..."

Blaise shrugged his shoulders and left Draco alone again.

All of a sudden a little box in the corner appeared revealing a message. It read;

**_Slytherinerawks16 has just signed in..._**

Draco's heart jumped up into his throat.... Pansy was on... and Hermione wasn't here to coach him. "What the hell do I do?!" he asked himself, panicking.

Another box came up reading;

**_Slytherinerawks16 says "Hi...who's this?"_**

Draco was a mess. He had no clue what to do.

He clicked on the box and another screen appeared.

**_Slytherinerawks says: your a wizard???_**

He closed his laptop. Now was not the time to talk to her. Not until Hermione was here.

Draco raced to the Gryffindor common room with the laptop under one arm. He reached the fat lady. "Password?" she asked him.

"uhhh....." Draco didn't know the password!!! _Damn Granger not giving me the password._

"Chocolate frogs!" a voice said from behind him. He turned around to see Hermione giving him the strangest look. "Malfoy? what are you-"

"No time, come on!!!" he drug her into the common room.

"She's on!" he pushed the laptop into her arms "She's on right now Granger! I need your help."

"What?..."

"Pansy...She's on, you twit! Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Ok, ok... lord! come on...sit down!" Hermione said, as she sat down on the couch and pulled Draco with her. She opened up the laptop and signed him on. Sure enough Pansy was signed on.

_**Slytherinerawks16 says: hello again... who is this...?**_

"What do I say Granger?!" he asked panicking again.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll type for you for the first few minutes." she told him reassuringly.

**_Permafrost-serpant27 says: Hi... I'm just a teen Wizard looking for some one to share interests with... I read your profile and we have a lot in common. Wanna talk?_**

"That doesn't sound like me!!!" Draco protested.

Hermione looked at him in disbelief "Malfoy, use your brain!" she slapped him in the back of the head 'She's not **supposed** to know it's you, you twit..."

Draco scowled "oh yeah..." he said, his cheeks going pink.

**_Slytherinerawks16 says: sure I'd love to talk to you. I noticed you didn't have a profile yet....So tell me about yourself._**

Hermione smirked "So... tell her about yourself... but NO specifics..."

Draco thought for a moment "well, " he said "I'm really into the Wizard Rock bad Transfiguration For Life and also The Weird Sisters"

Hermione smiled. "Good..she'll like that you're into them"...

_**Permafrost-serpant27 says: Well I'm really into rock music.. especially**_ _Transfigure for Life_ _**and**_ _The Weird Sisters**...have you heard of either of them?" **_

_**Slytherinerawks16 says: ooohh I LOVE**_ _The Weird Sisters**!!! Ever since they played at my school my fourth year... kewl.. I don't really like** Transfigure for Life **though... my ex listened to them a lot...**_

Hermione sighed "Way to go Malfoy..." she quickly typed something back.

**_Permafrost-serpant27 says: yeah well their ok... I only really like their old stuff.. the new stuff is too dull..._**

Draco raised an eyebrow "The new stuff rocks!" he objected.

"Exactly! Good lord!" Hermionesnapped athim "You really don't get it do you? you don't WANT her to figure out it's you..." she rolled her eyes. "Anyhow I'm not stupid.. Their new stuff is awesome! I especially like the song 'Drunk in Diagon Alley' habe you heard it?..."

"I LOVE that song! The guitar solo rocks!" Draco smiled.

"Oh I know!... and the drummer is SO HOTT!"

"Well I couldn't tell you... I'm not gay granger!"

The two laughed...

Then the akwardsilence chimed in.... they looked away from eachother... Draco cleared his throat and pulled at his collar.. "D-did we just.. like...have an actual conversation?"

Hermione shifted her feet "I...I don't know... " she looked at him "Are we ALLOWED to do that?" she asked.

"I don't know," he told her "and if we're not, then we just broke the rules..."

_Wow_ Hermione thought _that was weird..._

_Woah_ Draco thought _that was strange..._

A beeping came from the computer and broke the silence.

_**Slytherinerawks16 says: well... I have to go eat dinner, but we should really talk again ok?**_

"What?!" Draco read the message "NO! not yet!" he yelled and grabbed the screen...

Hermione sighed and typed the good bye..

**_Permafrost-serpant27 says: ok we'll definitely talk later... bye..._**

Draco looked at her in disbelief "What did you do that for?" he asked.

"Because" she told him "we'll be late for dinner if we don't head down right now ..." she closed his laptop and got up. "come on then... lets go eat"

Draco saw no point in protesting the issue any further... he was hungry, and Pansy had already signed off. "fine.." he sighed... "lets go eat..."

ok ok... I'll update again soon I promise.. luv you all!!!! xoxo... review plz!!!


	9. lol?

Hey you all... heres the ninth Chapter!!! yayness!!!

but first ...SHOUT OUTS!!!

**Princess JB-** I'm so glad you Love the story- thanks :)

**SiLvErFoX-** hey! I emailed you cuz I would LOVE to hear your suggestions... lol thanks :)

**pereciousonee-** lol ya I likes that quote too! "my ex listened to them a lot" lol...thanks! :)

**Slytherin-girl TF lover-** ya I'm not sure still.. right now I'm at this mental block, like a fork in the road...and I don't know which path to go down.. there are infact three choices lol... so ya I don't know... thanks :)

**ilovetom88**- Ya I figured they'd need a conversation...lol thanks :)

**slyswn28-** I'm glad you think that... lol thanks :)

**Paty-** Thanks so much! Thx for your review :)

Ok.... **Flashback!!!**

_Draco looked at her in disbelief "What did you do that for?" he asked. _

_"Because" she told him "we'll be late for dinner if we don't head down right now ..." she closed his laptop and got up. "come on then... lets go eat"_

_Draco saw no point in protesting the issue any further... he was hungry and Pansy had already signed off. "fine.." he sighed... "lets go eat..."_

"**What's 'lol'?"- Chapter 9**

Pansy Parkinson couldn't sleep. It was 10:30 PM, and she had classes in the morning, but she just couldn't seem to get those eyes of hers to shut. She sat up in her bed in her soft pink Pajamas, and put a light blue beanie over her messy hair to tame it. She felt freezing. She walked over to the Black laptop sitting on her desk.

A sign-on wouldn't hurt she reassured herself. She decided to sign on.

She was happy to find **_Permafrost-Serpant27_** was on as well. She smiled and decided that she wanted a real conversation with this Mysterious Wizard.

_**Slytherinrawks16 says - hey you...**_

Back in the boys dorm, Draco froze. he had been waiting for Pansy to sign on and now that she was, he had no Idea what to ask her... so he did the one thing he'd never done..

For anybody....

Not in his whole life...

He opened up to her....

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says- Hi...**_

**_Slytherinrawks16 says- What's up?...anything special?_**

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says- nope...nothing really...What about yourself?**_

_**Slytherinrawks16 says- Nothing.. I was hoping we could get to know eachother a little better...**_

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says- I would love to get to know you better.. you seem sweet...**_

_**Slytherinrawks16 says- Thank you...so tell me a little about yourself..**_

At this point, Draco had no idea what to say... He couldn't let her in on ANY of his specifics... NO NO NO.... That wasn't an option.... _so what do I say?!!!_ he asked himself panicking...

He decided on something to say...

**_Permafrost-Serpant27 says- Well... I'm new at this whole Yahoo thing, and don't take this personally but I was really hoping that we could go on being friends without specifics...I mean like appearances and descriptions...but I'll be happy to tell you some of my interests..._**

**_Slytherinrawks16 says- ...???...ok then that's perfectly fine with me... I'll go first... I really love music...I like The Weird Sisters, Orchideouse , and A witch band called 'Bewitched'.... They actually play for muggles, but I can't imagine why...so do you like music?_**

**_Permafrost-Serpant27 says- I love music... Like I said before, I have heard the Weird Sisters, and I also like Orchideous but I think it's weird how they bummed thier name off a spell that shoots flowers everywhere..._**

_**Slytherinerawks16 says- lol!**_

**_Draco raised an eyebrow "lol?" he asked aloud. "What in bloody hell does that mean?!" _**

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says- what?**_

_**Slytherinrawks16 says- it means laughing out loud...**_

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says- ...oh... ::Blushes::**_

**_Slytherinrawks16 says- lol... don't be embarrassed... you're new lol..._**

**_Permafrost-Serpant27 says- Thanks...so how's life?_**

**_Slytherinrawks16 says- ::sighs:: not too good... it's my ex boyfriend...._**

Draco froze.... He knew what was coming next.

**_Slytherinrawks16 says- He kissed someone else....I don't know why he just did..._**

"SHE KISSED ME!" Draco yelled at the screen. This caused Goyle to stirr. "Malfoy, what are you doing?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Nothing Goyle! Go back to bed!"

Goyle shook his head and went back to sleep.

Draco sighed.

**_Permafrost-Serpant27 says- I'm sorry to hear that? Anyone who kissed another girl while dating someone as sweet as you should be put under the Crutacious Curse_**

**_Slyhterinrawks16 says-??? You don't even know me... lol thanks I guess...But it wasn't entirely his fault._**

"Thank you!" Draco sighed.

**_Slytherinrawks27 says- I guess the little prat kissed him first... but he didn't do anything about it.. he just sat there like a goon... oh well...He can have her if that's what he really wants..._**

A few tears made there way down Dracos cheeks. He quickly wiped them away...

**_Permafrost-Serpant27 says- I'm sorry to hear that... but are you sure thats what he really wants.. I'm sure he would miss someone like you..._**

**_Slytherinrawks16 says- hahaha... no I don't think he misses me.. He's already moved on to a creepy little mudblood...they hang out a lot now I guess_**

Draco looked at the screen with a mixture of disgust and shock...

**_Permafrost-Serpant27 says- Are you sure they're not just accuaintances?_**

**_Slytherinrawks16 says- Of course...My ex hated mudbloods... He wouldn't just hang around one... _**

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says- I see... hmm.. well all I can say is that he was a stupid git for doing that to you... I may not know you very well...erm... but you seem sweet...how long were you guys dating for?**_

_**Slytherinrawks16 says- well...... 4 years and 27 days.... I really thought we had something...**_

Draco desperatly wanted to tell her right then and there who he was and beg her to take him back... but it wasn't time yet and he knew it...

**_Permafrost-Serpant27 says- I'm really sorry to hear that... _**

**_Slytherinrawks16 says- it's ok... I'm over it... but can we talk about something else please?_**

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says- uhhh sure....what do you want to talk about?**_

**_Slytherinrawks16 says- I don't know... How are things with you?_**

For the second time, Draco didn't know what to say...

**_Permafrost-Serpant27 says- fine.... life's ok I guess.... nothing special.... My girlfriend just broke up with me actually..._**

**_Slytherinrawks16 says- oh... I'm sorry to hear that... why did she break up with you???_**

**_Permafrost-Serpant27 says- oh it's a LONG story..... _**

_**Slytherinrawks16 says- I have time..... please tell me....**_

**_Permafrost-Serpant27 says- well i don't have enough time, I have to go..... Bye_**

_**Slytherinrawks16 says- WAIT! Do you wanna talk tommorrow night, same time and same place?**_

**_Permafrost-Serpant27 says- I would love to talk with you... I'll be there... goodnight..._**

_**Slytherinrawks16 says- Night....**_

Draco signed off with a massive headache.... why? he asked himself did I have to go and say that my ex just dumped me?.....STUPID!!! he hit himself over the head hard.

It was now 11:00... Draco was tired.... _Sleep will help me think about what I'm going to do about this_ he thought, as he lied there in the dark and drifted into dreams of being back with his girl...

lol I know... kinda cheesy.. "his girl"... lol... honestly though I don't think this was one of my best chapters...oh well review plz!!!


	10. Ralf Domacoy?

Hey you guys!!! haha I had the flu in case any of you were wondering why this chappy is so late.. sorry for being sick I guess lol.. anyhow, SHOUT OUTS!!!!!

**Slytherin-girl TF lover-** Ha ha I'm so glad you think chapter 9 is one of my best Chapters!!! lol I like how Draco acts too... he's freaking out at an inanimate object lol thanks :)

**slyswn28**- Haha if you don't mind me giving you a compliment, You're very funny...and I mean that i promise.. you're really funny....lol thanks :)

**just a (hp)fanficfan-** Thanks Hun! I'm so glad you love it!!! haha keep reading!! thanks :)

**preciouseonee**- HEY! good point...I'm glad you liked Pansy's attitude.. I was trying to give her a different angle but still keep her "I-hate-all-Gryffindors-" attitude...lol thanks :)

**krupsandknarls34-** I'm so happy you and your sister liked the "sex-god" idea.. Haha thx for your review....:)

OK the 10th Chapter!!!!! dah na na na!!! Trumpets sound(lol)

* * *

"**Ralf Domacoy?"- Chapter 10**

Draco Sat in the kitchens (_of all the places!!!_ he thought) with Hermione and his laptop. Ever since he had revealed to her, the crude sexual content that had took place in his room, she refused to even set foot inside it. Draco was annoyed by her actions. _It's not like I leave the smell of sex to linger inside my bedroom_ he thought.

Hermione was Typing at a fast pace...

"**_Occupation_**?" she asked him...

"Say what?" he responded.

Hermione rolled her eyes "of course.... What should we put as your 'job'?" she asked again.

Draco thought for a moment "Wizard Porn Star?" he asked playfully.

Hermione shot him a look of disgust. "Oh yes Malfoy... I can see it all now.... that will REALLY win Pansy over..." she rolled her eyes and went on typing... "Ok... Wizard in training..."

Draco had a smug look on his face... sure that was his true occupation, but it was just so boring....And Draco Malfoy was NOT boring...

He quickly wiped the look off his face though, as a weenie house elf came up to him and offered him pastries, and cakes.... They did this every time he had come down here which was only twice before, both times at hard work with Hermione...But still, It seemed as though every house elf was hard at work trying to make Hogwarts students fat and healthy... Draco appreciated their attempt, but his high metabolism wouldn't allow that to happen...He accepted a raspberry pastry and a chocolate eclair anyway....

On this particular night, he and Hermione were hard at work trying to fill out his Yahoo Profile, as best as they could, without giving out specifics... It was harder than they both predicted...

"I still don't have a name.." Draco protested...

"Well I'm sorry but I didn't think 'Ben Dover' would win her heart either... so sorry" Hermione smirked. Draco could be such a Git sometimes and she loved putting him down.

Draco scowled... "Well Ms. Perfect-"

"That's '**Prefect**'..."

"Ok Ms. **Prefect**.... Pansy has given me her name a dozen times and still doesn't know mine... Don't you think we should give her one?"

"Has she asked for one yet?"

"Well... No but-"

"Then there's no point.. she obviously understands that you don't want to give out your name... are you still talking..."

"well yes but-"

"Then what are you so worried about?"

"I'm worried that ONE DAY she'll ask me and I'll have to TELL her!" Draco snapped.

Hermione sighed "Well 'Ben Dover' isn't going to work..."

"What about 'Mike Hunt'?"

" Oh my God Draco...You're despicable..."

"How about 'Harry Dick'?"

"DRACO MALFOY!!!"

"ok ok!!! just kidding..." Draco laughed...

In despite of herself, Hermione cracked a smile "you're hopeless..."

After the profile had been completed, the two headed out of the Kitchens, only to fill their pockets with more offered treats, and also to find Harry and Ron waiting for Hermione at the Entrance... Both had Glares painted across their faces

"Oh, hello boys..." Hermione swallowed. She had forgotten to mention that she would be spending Dinner in the Kitchens with Malfoy.

Harry was the first to talk 'You missed dinner Mione.... what was so important that you couldn't spend Dinner with your two best friends?"

Hermione cleared her throat "He needed help with his online homework on muggle studies..."

Ron butted in "Are you sure you two weren't SNOGGING and that's your lame excuse?!" he snapped.

Both Draco and Hermione cringed.

"Eew!!! That's completely VILE!" Draco yelled "You actually think I would consider snogging THAT?!" He pointed to Hermione with a menacing finger. Hermione scowled.

"You make it sound like I would throw myself at you Malfoy! For your information I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole... and when this project is over, WE'RE through 'working together' or whatever you'd like to call it"...

With that, the two parted, each going a separate way, Hermione going her way with Ron and Harry following closely behind, and Draco going his way alone, wishing desperately that Pansy was following him.

* * *

Harry and Ron were confused and asked questions, (well **RON** asked questions) all the way to the common room. 

"But it's Malfoy..."

"Yes Ron, I'm quite aware... but he needs my help...."

"She's right Ron, this is Hermione we're talking about...she's WAY too smart to be snogging a Slytherin...especially one by the name of Malfoy..."

"Thanks Harry"

"But Harry... We're also talking about The Slytherin Heartbreaker...He's such a perverted Git!...I just don't get it...why out of all people would he ask YOU for help?"

"Well... he told me it's because I'm the only Muggle-born who would be civil about it..."

"Oh riiiiight....I'm so sure that's the case..."

"What's THAT supposed to mean Ronald?"

Hermione was getting annoyed with Ron's protests. It's not like they were going to change her mind in any way. Why was he always nosing into her buisness?!

"Hermione...You don't think he really WANTS your help do you? I mean you know he's trying to... to"

"To WHAT Ron?"

"To get into your pants..."

Hermione looked as if Ron had just slapped her in the face. She shut her lips tightly and closed her eyes. She shook her head.

"No....You....Didn't..."

Harry looked worried "You shouldn't have said that Mate..." he warned... Ron swallowed...

Hermione opened her eyes and gave Ron an "I'm-going-to-kill-you-right-here-if-you-don't-get-out-of-my-sight" look.

He took the hint and followed Harry through the portrait entrance.

A few silent suspenseful moments followed, and soon Hermione found herself yelling Devil-kissed profanity. The halls rang with her swearing.

"Why in bloody FUCKINGhell would anyone think that...I mean it's ME!!! Fucking...Totally underestimate me... That Fucking red headed GIT and his bloody Fucking Raven-haired friend!!! Stupid Prat of a Gryffindor, that one!!! gangly, Thin, freckled faced little shit!!!"

Ron and Harry decided that her actions were totally out of frustration, and let her go on screaming, without hesitation. The both of them headed off to bed.

Draco Malfoy however, had heard the screaming all the way from the Dungeons. _What in BloodyHell?_ he thought. He decided to investigate.

He followed the yellingand found a very frustrated and pacing Hermione Granger. She was screaming profanity at the top of her lungs.

"I mean... Draco Malfoy???...I WOULD NEVER, EVER....NOT IF HE WAS THE LAST FUCKINGWIZARD ON THE FUCKING FACE OF THIS BLOODYFUCKING EARTH!"

"Thanks..." Draco said. Hermione whipped around to see who it was.

"Oh... no I- I'm.. I didn't mean it..." she smiled, out of nerves "Actually I did... I'm sorry that was rude..."

No it's fine.." Draco smiled... "I heard you all the way down in the Slytherin commons. What's wrong Granger?"

"Oh it's just Ron and Harry... well actually just Ron.... He's being a big prat..."

"Wow...must have been extra Gitty tonight to pass such dirty words through your virgin lips..."

Hermione shot him a glare "You're not helping...." she snapped.

Draco laughed "I wasn't trying to... listen, since you're here....what do we do if Pansy asks what my name is...as much asI hate to say it you're right Granger, Ben Dover isn't going to win her over..."

Hermione thought for a moment... She smiled... "I've GOT it... Do you remember second year?"

"Sure..."

"Well then you'll remember what Voldemort did to Ginny... He mixed the letters around in his name to trick her into befriending him... he failed but I don't think we will..."

"Ok" Dracosaid as the plan sunk in. "So you're saying we should take my name and switch around the letters to make a new name then?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled "That's **exactly** what I'm saying..." She smirked "How do you feel about 'Ralf Domacoy'?"

Draco smiled "Cheesy and Surreal... but she'll fall for anything... ok Granger...I'll do it..."

"Perfect! See ya tomorrow night Malfoy..."

"see ya...pleasant dreams"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Don't count on it" she replied.

Draco smirked "I wasn't going to..."

For the second time that night, the two students went their separate ways.

* * *

hahahahaha... "Ralf Domacoy!!!!" wow... sorry it was either THAT or "Al F. Racadoy" ....HAHA..That's so fun though!!! review plz!!!! 


	11. Authors note: plz read!

**Authors note:**

Hello my fellow fanficfans... I have some explaining to do to you so PLEASE read this. ok here goes:

On the 14th of january, I had successfully completed chapter 11 of this story "Of Love and Laptops"... But when I tried to submit the new chapter, it absolutly would NOT let me. It would let me Submit to EVERYTHING else, but not "For love and laptops"...so I had to make a continuation. And after I had made this continuation, it started letting me submit to this again... Don't ask me how or why, because i am NOT a computer expert. All I can tell you is that "For Love and laptops" is still going strong. It's just a continuation, and It can be found on my profile page... **So read there ok???.. ok I luv you all!!!**

Love, Nikki


End file.
